hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor DCM (S1-S1)
Lex Luthor has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG (Series 1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the Superman movies, the Timmverse, and the TV shows Superboy, Lois & Clark, and Smallville are not canon. Lex Luthor's origins and history is set within a mixture of The Man of Steel comic, Superman: Birthright, and Superman: Secret Origin, thus portraying him at the start of his career as being a super villain. Character History “Do you know the story of Prometheus? No, of course you don't. Prometheus was a god who stole the power of fire from the other gods and gave control of it to the mortals. In essence, he gave us technology, he gave us power. You see whoever controls technology controls the world. The Roman empire ruled the world because they built roads. The British empire ruled the world because they built ships. America; the atom bomb. And so on and so forth. I just want what Prometheus wanted." "Lex, you're not a god." "Gods are selfish beings who fly around in little red capes and don't share their power with mankind. For surely as night follows day, there comes a time when even gods must die.” - Lex Luthor, speaking to an employer Earlier Life The current Luthor family has a long history with the city of Metropolis. Some of Lex's ancestors were with the Pilgrims who came to the island, and other ancestors of his were among the Native Americans who met them. As the centuries went on, the Luthor family grew in prominence and wealth. Luthor's great-grandfather, Wallace Luthor, was a millionaire steel industrialist/tycoon at the beginning of the 20th century. An ardent pacifist with dreams of a united society, Wallace was distressed when America was pulled into World War I. He reluctantly agreed to sell his steel for the manufacture of allied ships and weapons. In the stock market crash of '29, Luthor lost his entire fortune and was forced to declare bankruptcy. He went to his grave a penniless old man, believing that it was divine punishment for his part in the war. Somehow, the family fortune was rebuilt by the latter part of the 20th Century, by Lex Luthor, who was born to abusive alcoholic Lionel Luthor, and his wife Letitia. His sister Lena was the only relative that he truly cared about. In his late teens, he spent time in Smallville, Kansas, under the care of his Aunt Lena. His parents thought that fresh country air would cure the young Lex of his propensity for acting like he was the smartest guy in the room. It was here that he met the younger Clark Kent, Lana Lang, and Pete Ross. Although Lex was friendly with Clark, he was not his friend and confidante. During a failed experiment to communicate with a lost alien civilization (Krypton), an explosion erupts which kills his father and singes off Lex's hair, leaving him bald for the rest of his life. Lex refuses to take responsibility for the blaze and leaves Smallville forever, erasing any trace that he was ever there. After some months, Lex settled in Metropolis following his father's death and leaving his sister behind. However, Lex went on to prove that he was the smartest guy in most rooms, soon becoming head of his own corporation, naming it LexCorp. Lex would turn the company into a multinational corporation that would ultimately come to dominate the city of Metropolis. The one paper outlet that continued to not be bought by him was the Daily Planet. One such critic was the young reporter and editor-in-chief Perry White, whom Luthor detested, due to his outspoken attitudes, even when the Planet condemned his actions with an outrageous editorial signed by White himself. As a result, the newspaper is almost bankrupt, dilapidated and unable to afford new reporters. Luthor made many criminal connections and industries, anything to help him rise to be the unchallenged master of Metropolis. His legitimate businesses attached to LexCorp stretched from anything from telephone companies to personal gaming devices. As part of his image, Lex created the illusion of being a caring philanthropist, rivaling Bruce Wayne. In fact, after the Joker attacks in Gotham, Wayne Enterprises had nearly fallen through, with projects going up in smoke and they were losing more money then they should have. LexCorp would bail them out in a joint partnership between Lex's company and Wayne Enterprises. This allowed Lex Luthor to have access to Wayne Enterprises many departments, including R&D where he planned on making a new prototype suit of armor, one to rival Tony Stark. Lex would also become the most powerful man in Metropolis, both financially and in the world of organized crime. Lex would create havoc on the streets by selling weapons to the gangs of Metropolis and using his staff of underlings, notably Mercy Graves, a rouge member of the Amazons of Paradise Island, to keep blackmail files on all of the major organized crime groups in the city, so that Lex could use them to further any schemes he had planned. However, this all ended with the arrival of Superman. Superman In early 2012, the city was attacked by experimental military helicopters and nearly killed Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane, only to be saved by a costumed hero named Superman. The media coverage would eventually attract the attention of Luthor, who during that time was responsible in an act of corporate sabotage against Wayne Enterprises. Lex invites Lois and Clark for an interview, refusing to acknowledge his upbringing in Smallville, and announces to the media that he believes Superman is an alien. Testing this theory, he discovers his weakness by exposing him to green Kryptonite. Over a few weeks, Luthor begins spreading paranoia by claiming to the public that Superman is an advanced alien invader. The Planet is the only newspaper to portray him in a positive light, with his first recorded photograph taken by Jimmy Olsen. Backed up by Luthor, acting as consultant, General Sam Lane, Lois' father, of the United States Army comes into the city with his army, and they create Metallo (powered by Luthor's green Kryptonite) to stop Superman. The army takes over Daily Planet headquarters, but Superman regains popular approval by proving that he's only interested in saving lives while they're actively endangering them. The Daily Planet becomes the most popular newspaper in town because it's the only one with Superman exclusives. Luthor tried to stage Kryptonian invasion of Metropolis using real troops and holograms to discredit him, led by a fictional warlord named Van-Gar. Superman is ultimately able to end the attacks, including a being named "Parasite". "Parasite" had originally been a man named Rudy Jones who had worked for LexCorp and after eating a donut that had been accidentally spilled with a purple toxic material created by extracting radiation from Kryptonite. Overall, everything lead to Superman and the Daily Planet exposing Luthor's fraud and proving himself as a hero to humanity. Luthor vowed to destroy Superman for this humiliation, and he has since devoted much time and energy to that goal. Luthor was a man driven to be the best, having fought his way up from lowly beginnings by his own (dubious) efforts, and was resentful of how Superman was given his powers by random fate of birth. Superman survived subsequent attempts Luthor made on his life, but he had never been able to prove Luthor's role in the attacks. Aside from his immense wealth and vast political connections, Lex was able to weasel his way out of trouble due to the fact that Superman, being liable as a witness, would have to reveal his true identity in court to testify against him. Eventually, Luthor would soon go on from being hero of the people to public enemy number one. Lex would still have his connections to Gotham though, and soon he would have a return of power, thanks to the new criminal elite in the form of Mayor Oswald Cobblepot. Role in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Lex Luthor stands at five foot ten inches tall and weighs somewhere between one hundred and seventy-five to one hundred and ninety-five pounds. He has a slight hefty body type. He has light brown eyes and bald, unable to grow back hair caused from an accident from his youth. Luthor casually dresses in business suits and often dons an all-white trench coat. Trademark Gear Luthor's trademark weapon is that he possesses a keen and great intellect. His vast intelligence and technological proficiency is matched only by notable individuals such as Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, though Luthor is not quite as skilled a combatant. Luthor had proven to be reluctant in engaging Superman direct, preferring to leave physical confrontations to the hired help, such as rouge Amazonian Mercy Graves. However, as his obsession with Superman grew, Luthor employed more destructive and elaborate technology in his pursuit of the Kryptonian, to the point where he would attempt to engage Superman in combat on several occasions. He rarely wades into combat without some sort of weapon; be it a gun, a chunk of Kryptonite to deal with Superman, or technological advance weaponry created by his own company or an allied company. Luthor is also one of the shrewdest businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs. However, Luthor is not above using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. Lex virtually owns every business enterprises in the city of Metropolis. Category:Super Villains Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Business People Category:CEOs